


Everything Goes Away

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e09 Galileo, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-11-24
Updated: 2000-11-24
Packaged: 2019-05-15 11:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14789264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: One staffer's secret is exposed for the nation to see.





	Everything Goes Away

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Everything goes away

Listen up! I know you guys are wondering who this fic is about, but i really don't plan on telling you, again, it ruins the surprise, and junk. Anyway, all i can say is one staffer's secret is diposed for the nation to see and all chaos engulfs. there, i'm not saying another word. I'm not a doctor, therapist, or poli-sci major or minor, so forgive me if any phrases are really wrong. thanx.

Disclaimers: I don't own any of these wonderful interwoven cahracters, but if Aaron does have a garage sale, call me! Please don't sue me.

Spoilers: One for "Galileo", but not major (Cj almost hires a deputy Press.Secretary)

On with the show! may i recommend that for not spoiling it, you don't scroll down yet? 

*****

"Well, how does it feel?"

"Realistic. I see the shooting all over again, the staff being shot down one by one like a hunter to a duck. i can't think. i can't sleep. i can't even close my eyes without seeing and hearing it all over again."

"Well, we can keep trying your medication to see if you can catch a wink or two."

'Funny. Just laugh, yeah, laugh it all up. You're not the one who can't sleep.'

"Yeah."

"Are you sleeping at all?"

"Nothing."

"Okay. Well, you told me you had a meeting, so i think-"

"Yeah, thanks."

Slowly, and calmly she picked up her things, and left the psychiatrist's office. She knew she shouldv'e told Josh or Leo about it, but she couldn't bear pre-occupying them more.

As soon as she walked out, she heard a snap of some sort.

' A car. Yeah, a car.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Cj."

Cj walked into Leo's office with some news.

"Hi Leo."

Cj was sitting in his office as he stood to adress her.

"Cj, are you feeling well?"

"Well, i'm alive and breathing."

"A friend of mine wanted to give me a heads up about a story that's runnning inthe post tommorow."

"What about?"

"Well, you."

"Me?"

Cj still kept an eye on him as he reached in a drawer for some files.

"they have a couple pictures of you entering and leaving a psychiatrist's office."

"Uh-huh."

"So are you-"

"I can't sleep, i have nightmares."

"Is there anything else?"

"I'm on medication for it."

"What kind?"

"Some sort of anti-depressants."

"Cj, why didn't you tell us?"

"You guys were busy this last month, and when you weren't, i forgot."

Cj looked ashamed by now.

"Do you know exactly what you're taking?"

"I think it's pro-something."

"Does it make you sleepy?"

"you betcha."

"you get thru the day how?"

"Caffine. Lots, and lots. Is the article bad?"

"It says how you could be one of five of the white house staffers who are on drugs."

"Leo, we've been over this shit-"

"I know, i know. But they only care if readers pick it up and buy it."

"Who wrote it?"

'Please god, not danny.'

"Eric Felder."

"New guy, sits in the back. Now i know why."

"Yeah, listen up. We have to have a meeting with the president about this. I don't want it coming without him being prepped about it. Dodge any and all questions bout it."

"Should i tell-"

"Telling Sam and Josh and serious guy would work."

"Ok."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think-"

"I'm your god damned best-friend and you don't tell me how you are?"

"I said i was sorry!"

Cj tried to explain to Josh, Sam and Toby what was going to come out tomorrow.

"Yeah, we heard."

"Sam, listen, whenever you have a headache, do you run out and tell me or Josh bout it to give us a heads up?"

"No but-"

"That's a medical condition so why the hell would i have to tell you!?"

"Cj, that's entirely different."

"Yeah, i know, i wanted to see if you would buy it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" 4 months. We've been together for 4 months, and you didn't bother telling me this?"

"I didn't even tell my own mother. She'll know tomorrow when the papers tell her."

"Still, you should've told me."

"I know, and i'm sorry."

"Yeah, well, i'm only glad my editor didn't break it to me. 'Here Danny. Cj's depressed and on drugs. Do a story about it.'."

"I said i was sorry."

"Yeha, well, we said we were going to tell each other everything that didn't have to do with the west wing, and now, well we haven't been doing that now have we?"

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, i heard."

CJ felt as if this wasn't as major as everyone sought it out to be. So, im going to doctor. A very expensive doctor. So?

"you know, what. Just, call me tomorrow. i have an article to do."

"Yeah, whatever."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why is everyone taking this so seriously? I didn't break any laws, or commit any felonies. I wasn't leaking anything about the WEst Wing to anyone, and i wasn't being used. Why is everyone so mad?"

Cj was cruisin down the interstate on her way home to her apartment.

"BEEEEPPPPP!!!!"

"Holy-"

(FLASH) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yes, i know. Of,course Senator."

Josh was trying to end a conversation with an abnoxious senator.

(On tv) "We now know that a truck has collided on the 90 interstae with at least 2 cars heading northward. We now know the identities. There is John Killmor of Arlington,Kate Warrington of D.C., and, oh my gosh- White House Press Secretary Cj Cregg."

"HOLD ON!"

Josh dropped the phone as he looked at the monitor to see a helicopter show the crash scene.

"Oh, Claudia Jean," 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Listen, Mr. McGarry, all we know is that she was hit by a DUI in a semi-trailer. She has a broken Shoulder, and a head concussion. It's not good that you see her now, Doctors are examining her."

"Listen i am the god damned White House Chief Of Staff! The President refers to Cj as a daughter, if she happens to-"

"What Leo meant was that whenever we can see her, if you would let us know."

"Sam..."

The nurse shook her head at this estrangled family sitting outside the waiting room.

"Can you believe it? The last thing we told her was horrible. I can't believe it- i r-really can't."

"Don't then. Cj will be fine. She's a stubborn feminista and she'll won't give up with out a fight."

"Don't even say it. Cj isn't giving up on anything."

"Where the hell is Danny?"

"Right there," Sam pointed to a mass of red hair that seemed to be danny.

"Oh, for the love of god, she better be fine."

"He'll die if she goes."

"Just stop it! Stop talking about her like she's a corpse being sent to the funeral home. She's fine, and will be fine."

Josh was on the seige of breaking down.

"We just- we need to brief the press."

"I know," Leo said," but, they'll just have to wait along with the rest of us."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, Danny."

"Hi."

"How's it going?"

"Ok, considering it could be all hell."

"Yeah, well."

"What's the matter?"

"Well," Josh hated saying this part. "Cj was on medication, right?"

"Yeah."

"They need to know what kind."

"Why?"

"So that the meds they give don't counteract with the ones she's taking."

"I don't know which ones."

"That's ok."

"No, see, i should know which ones. You'd think, i would me knowing practically everything that happens in the west wing, but i don't. And that's my fault."

"No, it's not. No one knew Cj was depressed or taking medication. All we knew was that a couple weeks ago, she wasn't sleeping and ran the god damned life cycle every day, and we should've known, you're right. but none of us knew, don't blame yourself."

Danny stared down at his hands and looked back up at Josh.

"you- you think she'll forgive me?"

"I know the president would bet Texas on it." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Josh. Josh. Joshua."

"W-what?"

A sleepy josh Lyman awoke.

"We have an update."

"How is she?"

"Well, nothing major, just as they said before, a concussion and a broken shoulder."

"You call that an update?"

"Well, just to let you know that she's in the clear."

"Uh-huh."

Sam took a seat next to his best friend.

"She'll be fine, you just gotta believe that."

"I know, i know."

"Sam."

Sam turned around to see Donna.

"what? What happened?"

"They gave her the wrong- the medication they gave her counteracted with the one she has."

"And?"

"they're trying to fix it."

"Josh-"

Josh stood and ran to Cj's room.

"They'll get her."

"They better."

They both looked into her room to see doctors put a tube down her throat and nurses franctically handing the tools.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Cj's p.o.v

Where the hell am i?

Cj looked around the space to see wires and tubes all over.

Oh shit. I'm in a hospital.

She looked closer to see a tv in a corner, and some pills on a tray next to her.

This can't be a hospital, not with those pills right there. What time is it? Can anyone till me what time? I don't even remember what happened last. Let's see, i was walking. Yeah, with Sam. Outside a building. It's too blurry. A building. then shots, and screams. Glass breaking over my head. My necklace flys off. Someone pushed me. Now where am i?

"Eyes reactive and- Ms.Cregg?"

the doctor looked back at her eyes to see her staring right at him.

"Betty, get her friends, she's waking up."

Hello?Doctor? Could you tell me where i am?

"Ms. Cregg, I'm Dr. Kneller, and you're at George Washington."

"W-what am i doing here?"

Cj tried to rememeber what happened last.

"could you tell me what happened last, please?"

"Well, i-i remember shots at us, o-outside of the town hall. He did a great job, t-that he did."

The doctor stared wide-eyed as he now knew that the last thing she remembered was exactly 5 months ago, in May.

"Alright. great, listen, i need to get some labs back on you, so i need to step out for a bit. I'll be right back."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mr. McGarry?"

"Yeah."

Leo stood up around Josh, Sam, and toby.

"Ms. cregg just woke up."

the whole room erupted.

"However-"

"uh-oh."

"the last thing she remembers is the assination attempt in May. She doesn't rememeber anything that has happened in the last 5 months."

"So, she's forgotten about Danny and her?"

"Apperantly, yes."

"not a clue?"

"All she remember is someone pushing her down and glass breaking."

"great, just great."

~~~~~~~~

"Hey Danny."

"Hey Josh."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. It's not like i can just walk up to her and say, 'hey i'm your boyfriend, let's go home.', i just have to let her figure it out on her own."

"I was about to say, go get her killer."

"We've all been thru so much these last 5 months, i just don't know how she can forget it all."

"Yeah, i know how you feel. 5 months ago, i was here."

Josh slowly remembered his long and hard recooperation.

"We'll just have to tell her the things that are okay to say, but i can't really tell her that i'm in love with her. If i do, then maybe things won't work, i need her to know that she needs me too." 

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey cj, how are you?"

"Like hell."

"I can tell- i mean you look great."

"thanks Josh."

"You know, danny's outside."

"Scooping out a story?"

"No, he's here cause we told him."

Trying to change the subject, Cj just blabbed out the first thing that came to mind.

"How'd i get here?"

"Drunk driver car accident."

Cj thought about that for a minute.

"What happened in May?"

"We were shot at."

"the President? Please tell me i'm not working for Hoynes."

"You're not, he was shot though. SO ws i."

"Jesus, Josh."

Cj felt tears about to flow down.

"Anyway, i'm fine and so is he. We pocket vetoed the marrige law."

"Good."

"And Danny still has a crush on you."

Cj felt herself grow red.

"And, Donna and I are together."

"That's great Josh. Now you can't lose your head."

"Very funny. Oh, and one last thing. Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Sure, it's a shocker."

"Just say it!"

"Ainsley Hayes works for the President."

"Ainsley the idiot?"

"Yup."

"For OUR president?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to save my energy and just hate her."

"I think you'll like her."

"Yeah, right."

"And we went to Portland for that fundraiser, and you almost hired a deputy Press Secretary."

"Uh-huh."

"And you were seeing a therapist."

"Why?"

"you couldn't sleep."

"Anything else i should know."

'Well, you're going out with Danny.'

"no, nothing big. and i'm sure Donna will tell you everything and anything that your ears will bleed."

"Yeah."

Josh took a good look at Cj.

"you really scared me, don't do it again."

"I'll make sure i won't."

"Good." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How long has Josh been in there?"

"Almost 90 minutes."

"god, can they catch up anymore?"

Josh walked out of Cj's room.

"there, i didn't tell her. Now you go in."

Danny slowly got up to go in.

"Hey nimrod."

"Hi."

"What story are you doing?"

"Sleepless in Seattle."

"Hardy Har Har."

"Anyway..."

"Danny? Come on to earth."

Cj looked at danny who was staring at her.

"you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Uh- i gotta go."

"Ok, Danny."

"Ok."

Danny leaned in to kiss her and forgot that she wasn't 'with him' anymore.

"Sorry."

"Wait."

Cj moved to him, and she kissed him softly.

"Ok."

"Ok, cj. I'll be going now."

"Bye."

Danny swiftly moved out of her room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Good morning, as we all know, the president's itinerary is pretty blank, since today he's going christmas shopping, and we'll let you know what he gets you. Let's open up the room."

"CJ!" "CJ!"

"Danny."

"Will you tell us his itinerary for Christmas day?"

"Yup, and as i am i'll tell you mine too. Katie."

"Will the Chief of Staff go with the PResident too?"

"Uh- no, but Josh and I will be going along to learn some more useless Notre Dame Trivia."

~~~~~~~~~~~

"There she said it! She already made fun of Notre Dame the first day back."

"Sir, we should really get back on plutonium-"

"I'm going there."

"If you insist."

the president showed his power and walked into the press room without announcement.

"Sit, please."

"Yes sir."

Cj was beggining to look pale once again.

"Sir, what are you-"

"Did everyone hear her say 'more useless Notre Dame trivia'?"

"yes, sir," were headr all over the room.

"Well, i'm going to punish her."

Laughs were now heard as Cj's head shook dejectedly.

"Sir, you're getting too mature to punish me."

"Well, i am your boss and president so,"

"Oh, i forgot."

"Let's see how should i punish her?"

Many people had ideas as they told the president.

Danny raised his hand and stood near the president so that only he and Cj could hear his idea.

"Make her go out with me," he whispered.

Cj's face slowly brightened as she tried to hide it.

"Excellent idea. Never mind folks, i'm sure coming along with this bag of bones will be punishment enough."

Small whines ans sighs were now heard.

"Now, if i could continue without being interrupted by the Leader of the Free World..." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"what a nice punishment you got, Cj."

toby, sam, josh, and Leo were awaiting her in her office when she returned.

"I really think you guys have nothign better than do this when i get in trouble."

"What can we say, we put our first priorities first."

"Sure."

"you get to go out with Danny!"

Cj frowned at his loud exclamaiton,and close the doors

"May i remind you that this is an office, unlike yours Josh."

"As if no one knew- oh, yeah," Josh nearly let the Cat out of the bag.

"Where are you two going?"

"I have the slightest clue."

"What time?"

"Does it look like i know?"

"you doesn't look like you know anything right now, Cj."

"Hardy har har." 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Cj and Danny sat together at the little French place, in an isolated corner.

"I have to say, that if i was a reporter looking for material, i would start here."

"you are a reporter."

"Oh, yeah."

Cj shook her head at fishboy.

Cj blushed several times during the date and was very tempted to reach out and kiss him at several points. ~~~~~~~~~~~ "So, nice apartment."

"I do my best."

"you do your best at everything," he whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"you want some coffee, or maybe tea?"

"Uh, yeah, some coffee if you have any would be nice."

"Ok."

Danny was trying to copy their first date as much as possible tonight so he could do everything he did last time around.

~~~~~~~~~~ 

3 hours later:

"...and so that's where i am today."

Danny had just finished telling his life story to cj and she was very indulged at listening at his trials and tribulations.

"and to think i only got in cause i got fired and i knew Josh and toby."

"Well, you are a great professional, that's the reason."

"Thank you."

"Well, it's either that or your body."

Cj slapped him again across the head, but kept her hand there. they stared at each other for several moments.

"Cj, we should..."

"We should stay right here..."

And finally their lips locked. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Good morning."

"Good morning."

Cj woke up at Danny's chest.

"Mmm.. what time is it?"

"It's 9:24."

"i'm late."

"It's saturday, nothing happens in the west wing on saturdays."

"I had a meeting 1 hour ago."

"you should really go then like i said."

"Uh-huh."

Cj kissed him before she left and headed back to find a ticked Leo. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Please tell me again."

"I'm sorry."

"One more time."

"I'm sorry."

"Ok, i feel better."

Cj was begging for forgiveness from Leo, he had sat in for her, and wasn't very happpy.

"So...how was your date?"

"Uh- well, see and then..."

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah right."

"nothing happened."

"Cj, you think we don't notice the bounce in your step, or the grin you have-"

"you mean you can notice?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, i gotta go."

Cj left embarrassed.

"you're getting there Danny," Leo whispered. 

~~~~~~~~

"Hey."

"Hi Josh."

"Tell me."

"tell us."

Sam appeared at the door.

"hey look it's all my girlfriends."

"Cj, tell us."

"Well, it was nice."

"Sex isn't nice."

"Joshua!"

"What, i am only speaking the truth."

"How come you don't speak the truth when i ask you to?"

"I dunno."

"Cj, tell us," Sam begged.

"Fine. We went for dinner, he drove me home."

"Wait, you didn't say he went home."

"that's cause he didn't."

"Ohh! Cj took him home!"

"Joshua!"

"I'm sorry, i'm sorry."

"Where is he?"

"At my house."

"Damn, he's still there?"

"yup."

"You can't wait to go to him, can you?"

"No- wait, why am i telling you this?"

"you hit your head."

"no, now out!"

Sam and Josh left, now knowing what caused Cj that twinkle in her eye. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok, sir. I think we have the subject covered."

"Thank you, Cj. How was your day with the press Corps?"

"Bumpy."

"I'm sure Danny wasn't bumpy," Josh added.

"joshua! Excuse me, sir, but Josh has hit his head several times."

Cj left to hit Josh playfully on the arm.

"Yeah, well, Cj, he may be right."

"Excuse me, Sir?"

"Nothing, nothing. Well, get yourselves home."

"thank you, sir."

"Cj, he said 'get yourselves home.'"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, maybe he meant, 'Cj go get Danny home with you.'"

"you're not being very supporting."

"well, that's Sam's department, not mine."

"thanks."

~~~~~~~~ 

"Hey."

"Hey Cj. How was your day?"

"Very slow."

Cj tossed her jacket on the couch and collapsed on the sofa.

"I'm so tired."

"Let me help you feel energized."

Danny came over and started planting kisses all over her face and neck.

"We can't do this here."

"Why not?"

Cj pointed to Gail's little commmunity on top of the stereo.

"oh, well i know a spot."

Danny picked her up and carried her to her room.

"Better?"

"Much."

~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Morning."

Cj woke up and saw Danny's face.

"Morning. Hey, i just had dejavu."

"about what?"

"About me waking up and seeing your face."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but Josh didn't tell me you and i were-"

"Oh, probably just a dream then."

"no, but i-"

Cj suddenly hit a chord in her head and remembered their first date, first sleepover, their first fight, first kiss.

"Cj?"

"Danny! I remember!"

"what you remember-"

"you and me. I can remember it all."

"Everything?"

"Yes."

Cj hit him on the arm soundly.

"What was that for?"

"For not telling me."

"I didn't want to force you into loving me."

"Well, you couldn't, i already loved you."

And their lips finally met with all of their past intertwining with their future.

;)

Fin*~

  

  


End file.
